


The Space Between Us

by Tortellini



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Best Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, M/M, Male Friendship, Nerdiness, Outer Space, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Science, Science Boyfriends, Science Bros, Science Nerds, Space nerds, Stars, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 10:50:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11599095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Alfred and Ivan are just two huge nerds. They're also rivals too though: who loves space more? Will the world--the universe, even--ever truly know?Oneshot/drabble





	The Space Between Us

Alfred was laying out on the grass next to Ivan Braginsky. It was late, probably around nine at night, and the stars were out. They were pretty far away from the street lights, so they could actually see them pretty well. 

"The stars sure are beautiful tonight." Alfred murmured, for once sounding serious. Ivan looked over at him in the damp grass. 

"Yes. And you know what else is beautiful?" 

Alfred's heart sped up. I mean it wasn't like he had a crush on his friend of course pfft what are you talking about--

"What?" 

"The fact that I won the space race." 

"...well fuck you too." Alfred muttered.


End file.
